


tease

by cwtchbuddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwtchbuddy/pseuds/cwtchbuddy
Summary: Yifan's face is bunched up, eyes clenched shut, head tilted back as he slowly, painfully slowly, sinks down Yixing's cock.





	tease

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written smut in what feels like a lifetime so I've decided to change that today. The things that go down in the gc are inspiring. Always. As the title implies, this is nothing but a tease. Don't hate me.

Yifan's face is bunched up, eyes clenched shut, head tilted back as he slowly, painfully slowly, sinks down Yixing's cock. Only the lights coming from outside illuminates the room but it's enough for him to see the smug look on his lover's face as he's relaxed on the bed, hands behind his head as he watches the taller male swallow him inch by inch.

"Are you done there?" Yixing asks teasingly, a shadow of a smirk ghosting over his lips.

"Shut up," Yifan manages to bite back, with Yixing's flared head and, he reckons, two to three inches of his cock in.

"Any time now, Yifan," the younger goads, thrusting up slightly to _help_ inch more of his dick in.

The taller male groans, Yixing thickness filling him gradually, his insides clamping around it, moulding his walls to let the younger's cock fit snugly inside him. Yifan would love to wipe the smug look off of Yixing's face when he manages to peek through his lashes, his face smooth compared to Yifan's wrinkled expression. It isn't as if it is the first time he's had Yixing's cock inside him, but for some reason, his body still can't get used to the thickness and length of his boyfriend, the initial slide in always painful.

At last, Yifan eases the last of Yixing's cock in, the sting of pain that runs up his spine as he sits on his lover's dick immediately followed by a jolt of pleasure, like a balm for his bruises but on a more arousing level.

"Thank goodness," Yixing teases, of course he would, "I thought I had to wait forever for some good fuck." His hands remain behind his head but Yifan can see him aching to reach out, to rake his fingernails on the skin of the elder's thighs as they flex and relax, to grip on the taller man's hips and bruise enough to mark him as his.

Yifan would think his restrain is adorable but Yixing is still wearing a grin on his lips and he wants nothing but to change his expression. His reward is quick when he gyrates his hips, taking his time to circles his hips as he observes the other's eyes disappear to the back of his skull, releasing a small sigh as he digs his head on the pillow and lifts his hips just a little, a reflex, to feel more of Yifan.

"Do that again," Yixing breathes out, feeling Yifan's insides clench around him when he stops.

"You don't have to tell me what to do, Yixing," the elder answers back between gritted teeth, already gyrating his hips for the third time, faster this time.

"Then get to it," Yixing's expression is back to that relaxed façade, making Yifan decide on changing his tactic.

"You'll regret this." Yifan tries to stare his boyfriend down, brows furrowed and eyes narrowed, their positions helping as he lifts his chin up and maintains the intense gaze he holds Yixing with.

Yixing's teeth flash, a challenge in his eyes when he drops, "Make me."

**Author's Note:**

> Will there be a continuation? We'll never know.


End file.
